Que Me Quedes Tu
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Re-publish. Sho-ai. NaruSasu. DLDR. Sasuke menyebar pamflet di sekeliling kampus mencari seseorang yang bisa menemaninya selama perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Tentu saja banyak yang menjawabnya tapi dia hanya memilih satu orang. Naruto Uzumaki. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selama perjalanan sehari semalam mereka? Read. Enjoy. Review.


**Title:** QUE ME QUEDES TU

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto  & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Type** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance, General

 **Rating: T**

 **Author: Gin and Amaya** (lagi-lagi nama yang di belakang cuma nebeng, laugh)

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Jadi fic ini re-publish. Pernah dipub di akun Ivan 'Kieran' Roux tapi dihapus. Gomen *bow* Jadi kalau masih ada yang mengingatnya, terima kasih banyak. Dan fic ini juga sudah mengalami sedikit editan sana-sini.

.

 **QUE ME QUEDES TU**

 **(Let Me Keep You)**

.

Menunggu atau ditunggu. Sasuke lebih memilih yang pertama. Tapi jika menunggu selama dua jam, tetap saja membuatnya kesal. Seperti hari ini. Berkali-kali dia harus melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 11 pagi. Pemuda dengan rambut _blue navy_ itu mendesah keras sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan keds merahnya dengan tidak sabar pada aspal di bawahnya.

 _Jika dalam waktu 5 menit dia tidak datang, aku akan segera pergi!_

Sambil menyandarkan bokongnya pada bagian depan mobil _Chevrolet_ tua-nya, dia melipat tangan ke dada dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ mengitari lapangan parkir kampus. Dia pun mulai menghitung mundur. Lalu sebuah suara nyaring terdengar, membuat gendang telinganya seolah akan berdarah. Dia berhenti menghitung dan berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" seru seorang pemuda dengan tubuh ramping, berbahu lebar dan memiliki rambut pirang cerah yang berlari ke arahnya. Ransel oranye miliknya nampak bergoyang kesana-kemari. Begitu tergesa-gesa hingga tak melihat sebuah kerikil tajam dan menginjaknya. Sontak dia langsung merunduk memegangi alas sepatu keds-nya yang memang sudah menipis sambil meringis kesakitan. Kerikil tajam itu sepertinya menembus hingga telapak kaki kanannya. Mungkin saja berdarah. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk itu. Karena begitu menengadah, yang didapatinya adalah tatapan tajam yang sekelam malam.

"Mau naik atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang seolah bisa mengiris setiap urat nadi di dalam tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya," jawab si pirang dengan singkat sebelum berdiri dan melangkah dengan pincang. Dia lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk meletakkan ranselnya di sana tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ranselku..."

"Taruh di bagasi," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Ada masalah?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sambil menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Sebenarnya dia ingin berkata 'ya', tapi tatapan sinis itu membuatnya merinding jadi lebih baik dia memilih untuk diam. Masih dengan pincang di kakinya, dia berjalan menuju bagasi, membukanya dan meletakkan ransel yang berisi pakaian-pakaian kotor miliknya. Saat menutup bagasi, si pemilik mobil ternyata sudah duduk di dalam sana. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke memasukkan persneling dan perlahan menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan lapangan parkir kampus yang melepas mereka dalam keheningan musim panas.

" _Ano_ , Sasuke- _san_..." Suara pemuda itu memecah kesunyian di antara mereka saat mobil melewati papan selamat jalan, keluar dari kota Ame. "Omong-omong, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" _Nannii_? Dari mana kau tahu?" seru Naruto sambil menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tak percaya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu berkata, "Kau bilang di telepon kemarin."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_ \- nya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau berhenti sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke memutar stirnya berbelok ke kiri.

"Aku mau..." Naruto berdehem. "... buang air."

"Tunggu sampai tempat pengisian bensin di depan," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Tunggu sampai di tempat isi bensin." Sasuke bersikeras.

"Aku tidak tahan! Bagaimana kalau aku sampai buang air di celana?" Naruto memegang pangkal pahanya. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang tak teratur menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari sana.

 _Astaga! Kami bahkan belum beberapa menit meninggalkan kampus!_ Sambil menggeleng kesal, Sasuke pun menghentikan mobilnya. Yah, dia harus melakukannya daripada jok mobilnya berbau pesing.

Naruto langsung melompat turun dari mobil menuju pohon terdekat. Melihatnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menunggu di dalam mobil. Beberapa kali mobil-mobil lain terlihat melewati Chevrolet tua miliknya. Dia berdecak saat Naruto tak kunjung kembali. Kemudian dia membunyikan klakson berkali-kali agar si pirang itu sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama berhenti dan membuang-buang waktu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Naruto, dia turun dari mobil dan menjumpai pemuda itu sedang berjongkok di depan pohon ek besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sasuke di belakangnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah selesai dengan buang air kecilnya setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ah, Sasuke- _san_! Ayo, ke sini!" seru Naruto tanpa memutar tubuhnya sedikit pun.

"Kita harus segera pergi," kata Sasuke tajam dan wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Lihat sarang semut-semut ini. Besar sekali!" Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah ranting tipis dan mulai menyodokkannya pada gundukan tanah setinggi 40 sentimeter di depannya itu. Sasuke berdecak.

"Itu bukan semut tapi rayap."

"Eh, bukankah mereka sama saja?" Masih tak melihat Sasuke, Naruto lagi- lagi menyodokkan rantingnya pada sarang yang kecoklatan itu.

"Beda. Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada hewan-hewan itu, _baka_? Lihat, kau menghancurkan sarang mereka!" Sasuke mulai terlihat tak sabar. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Dia berputar dengan kedua kakinya untuk menjauhi Naruto sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sakit.

"Eh? Kau akan pergi?" Naruto menatap punggung si raven yang menghilang di balik pintu mobil sebelum beralih pada sarang semut yang telah dihancurkannya. Dia mendesah. _Padahal aku sudah menemukan hiburan yang menarik. Soalnya Sasuke tidak bisa diajak ngobrol, sih._ Dia lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah yang mungkin menempel pada _jeans_ -nya lalu mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil merah itu.

Ada sedikit rasa lega menjalar di dada Sasuke melihat kursi kosong di sebelahnya terisi kembali. Setidaknya ada orang yang menemaninya selama berkendara menuju Konoha. Jika Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang suka menyetir sendirian, tentu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, dia pasti langsung menolak pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Dulu Sasuke selalu pulang ke Konoha bersama kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi setelah kakaknya lulus kuliah dan pindah ke Suna, Sasuke kini harus menyetir sendirian setiap kali pulang ke Konoha. Karena itu dia menyebar pamflet di sekitaran kampus untuk mencari teman seperjalanan. Dia langsung mendapat banyak telepon lima menit kemudian dan semuanya wanita! Sasuke tidak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya jika dia menerima salah satu dari mereka. Para wanita dengan hormon berlebihan itu mungkin saja merobek bajunya atau sekedar mencabut sehelai rambutnya untuk... ah, Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena hal yang paling rumit kini berjarak hanya setengah meter darinya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang aneh bagi Sasuke saat pertama kali pemuda itu menghubunginya mengenai pamflet yang disebarnya. Dia berasal dari Uzushio dan kuliah di Universitas Ame di jurusan yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Fakta yang jelas pada Naruto: pria, jadi dia tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh; meski tidak berasal dari Konoha, setidaknya Naruto bisa menemaninya hingga sampai di kota kelahirannya itu. Sasuke mendesah pelan, berharap bisa melewati perjalanan dengan aman bersama pemuda itu.

Naruto langsung turun dari mobil begitu mereka tiba di tempat pengisian bensin. Sasuke hanya melihatnya melalui spion saat pemuda itu berjalan menuju ATM dan kembali lima menit kemudian. Sasuke beralih pada jarum emisi yang menunjuk huruf F. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Sasuke- _san_ , bisa kau membuka bagasinya? Aku mau mengambil sesuatu di ranselku!" teriak Naruto yang menatapnya melalui kaca belakang.

Sasuke lalu menekan tombol yang berada dekat dengan gagang pintu mobilnya dan bagasi pun langsung membuka. Dia melihat melalui spion di atas kepalanya tapi tubuh Naruto yang lumayan tinggi rupanya tertutup oleh pintu bagasi. Terdengar bunyi 'bak' keras saat Naruto menutupnya. Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya lalu melihat Naruto melalui sudut matanya. Mata _onyx_ -nya membelalak saat pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku _jeans_ -nya dan menarik keluar sebatang rokok _menthol_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menoleh padanya tatapan tak suka.

"Merokok," jawab Naruto singkat sebelum mengoleskan sedikit _lipgloss_ ke bibirnya, membuat Sasuke semakin membelalak hingga kedua matanya seolah akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa ka-kau seorang _banci_?" Sasuke mulai nampak gugup. Dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu ternyata...

"Bukan," jawab si pirang dengan santai sembari tertawa kecil atas pemikiran Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"La-lalu _lipgloss_ itu..."

Oke, si pirang itu harus menjelaskannya agar Sasuke memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk tidak melemparnya keluar dari mobil. "Aku selalu menggunakan ini..." Naruto mengacungkan _lipgloss_ tanpa warna itu di depan wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "... setiap kali aku akan merokok. Ingin tahu kenapa? Kebiasaan merokok bisa membuat bibir menjadi kering dan hitam tapi mengoleskan _lipgloss_ sebelum merokok bisa mencegah hal itu. Coba lihat... bibirku merah 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Konsentrasinya kini terbagi dua. Pada jalanan di depannya atau pada kalimat terakhir Naruto. Dia kembali berkata ketus, "Sayangnya aku tidak suka asap rokok memenuhi mobilku."

"Aku bisa membuka jendela kalau kau mau."

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku pindah ke belakang?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah sebentar. Aku akan turun untuk menghisap sebatang. Beri aku lima menit."

"Tid—pindahlah ke belakang, idiot!" Denyut di kepala Sasuke makin jadi. Bagi Naruto, lima menit sama dengan setengah jam dan jika dia memberi toleransi, dalam jangka waktu dua hari pun mereka tidak akan sampai di Konoha.

Naruto langsung menyeringai dan segera mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi sebelum memutar tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya sebelum menjulurkan kaki kanannya pada kursi belakang. Satu sisi tubuhnya sudah berpindah tempat namun Sasuke yang mode kesalnya sedang aktif, malah membanting stir dengan keras hingga kepala Naruto menghantam langit-langit mobil sebelum terjatuh―untunglah―ke kursi belakang.

" _Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Pelipis Sasuke langsung berkedut kencang. _Teme_? Siapa orang itu sampai berani memanggilnya seperti itu? Apa si pirang itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha? Dengan rahang bergemeratak Sasuke menjawab, "Bokongmu hampir mengenai wajahku, _baka_!"

"Oh. _Gomen._ " Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya seolah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Selanjutnya dia menyalakan rokoknya sebelum membuka jendela setengah, membuat angin mulai mengisi ruangan di dalam mobil. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menon-aktifkan AC mobil. Naruto menghisap rokoknya sejenak, menghembuskannya ke udara sebelum bertanya, "Ne, Sasuke- _san_... apa setiap libur semester kau selalu pulang ke Konoha?"

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan maksud agar Naruto tak bertanya lagi padanya tapi rupanya hal itu tidak berhasil karena si pirang itu kembali memperdengarkan suara menyebalkannya.

"Apa ada yang menunggumu di sana?"

"Hn."

"Kekasih?"

"..."

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali menghisap rokoknya. Kali ini segaris tipis asap keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Alih-alih bertanya lagi, dia menatap keluar jendela, pada deretan rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari _rosewood_ , meski hanya seperti bayangan karena mobil yang ditumpanginya bergerak cepat. Beberapa pohon yang nampak oleh matanya sudah mulai meranggas. Udara terasa panas dan tak berhembus tapi angin semilir yang dihasilkan kecepatan mobil membuatnya tersenyum. Dia pun bersenandung.

 _Que se arruinen los canales de noticias. Con lo mucho que odio la television. Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas. Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol_ (1).

Di kursi depan, salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar Naruto bernyanyi dalam bahasa Spanyol. Dengan terkejut dia menengadah ke arah spion di atasnya untuk melihat pemuda itu yang kini menjulurkan tangan kirinya keluar jendela. Rokok yang terselip di antara jemarinya lalu terlepas, menyisakan sedikit abu yang berterbangan sebelum benar-benar menghilang di udara. Entah dia sengaja melakukannya atau karena angin yang menghempaskannya. Sepasang mata biru pemuda itu tertutup, bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi, tampak sangat menikmati dunianya sendiri. Lalu mata keduanya beradu di dalam kaca, membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa membuat kita berdua mati, Sasuke- _san_ , kalau kau terus menatapku seperti tadi," kata Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar asing. Mata birunya nampak berkilat, menyimpan satu emosi yang tak diketahui si pemilik mobil.

Sasuke bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika dia tak mendengar suara nyaring si pirang seperti setengah jam lalu atau saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat terganggu. Diputuskannya memutar radio dan mencari saluran kesayangannya, dan mereka tak berbicara hingga pemberhentian berikutnya yang berarti kira-kira tiga jam lagi.

.

Sasuke mendorong pintu kaca pada kedai _drive thru_ yang selalu disinggahinya saat bersama Itachi. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul satu siang dan dia merasa sangat lapar. Naruto sendiri harus ke toilet dan memberitahunya akan menyusulnya nanti. Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat favoritnya dan memesan _Tuscan soup_. Beberapa pelayan yang mengenalnya sebagai pelanggan tetap, menyapanya dengan memasang senyum terbaik mereka. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya. Kemudian, melalui jendela kaca dia menemukan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari toilet. Bukannya langsung masuk kedai, si pirang itu malah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan dua wanita di tempat isi bensin. Naruto terlihat tertawa akrab bersama mereka. Sasuke terus menatap keduanya dengan dahi mengernyit, dan mendapati Naruto menoleh padanya sejenak sebelum beralih kembali pada kedua wanita di depannya. Dia tampak berkata sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun masuk ke kedai menemani Sasuke. Naruto langsung memesan ramen pada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan Sasuke tadi.

Sambil menikmati supnya, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau populer juga, eh?"

"Tidak sebanding dengan dirimu," sahut Naruto yang menyeringai lebar saat pesanannya datang. Dengan penuh semangat diseruputnya mi kesukaannya itu. Mulutnya yang penuh tak menghentikannya berbicara. "Kau tidak perlu susah payah mencari wanita karena wanita-lah yang mendatangimu. Tidak sepertiku, aku harus mati-matian mencari wanita yang ingin pacaran denganku."

"Hn," dengus Sasuke. "Itulah kenapa aku membenci wanita."

"Apa kau _gay_?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar polos itu langsung membuat Sasuke tersedak. Dia meraih cepat air mineral dari botol minuman miliknya untuk mengendalikan diri. Dia lalu membersihkan daerah di sekitar bibirnya yang lembab dengan jari-jarinya sebelum bertanya dengan nada tajam, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Pernyataanmu tadi... secara tidak langsung kau menyatakan dirimu adalah _gay_." Naruto berbisik pelan dengan mata sebiru langit menatap balik Sasuke.

"Idiot."

Tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya, Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mengangkat bahu melihatnya. Dia lalu masuk ke mobil dan berdiam diri di kursinya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari kata-kata Naruto barusan. _Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama idiot itu?_ Lalu matanya membuka saat menyadari dia belum membayar makan siang miliknya. Dia bermaksud untuk turun tapi sosok Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu mobil menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku sudah membayarnya." Naruto menutup pintu mobil. Sasuke menoleh padanya, tak mengerti.

Naruto berdecak sambil memperbaiki duduknya lalu memasang sabuk pengaman. "Makan siangmu, _teme_! Kau lupa membayarnya!"

"Kuganti uangmu," jawab Sasuke datar sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Tidak usah." Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terlonjak merasakan sensasi seperti sengatan listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Gantian Naruto yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dan menarik napas lega saat Naruto menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau tidak usah mengganti uangku," kata Naruto lagi. "Tidak adil rasanya mengingat kau sudah menerimaku jadi teman seperjalananmu dan membayar bensinmu sendiri. Dan jangan mengucapkan terima kasih, karena hal itu tetap tidak cukup untuk membayar hutang budiku padamu."

Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya saat dua kata itu hampir meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Jangan lupa pasang sabukmu, Sasuke- _san._ "

.

"Sebentar lagi kita memasuki Iwa," kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dengan mata menatap lurus jalanan di depan mereka. Dia berbelok ke kanan dan papan selamat datang menyambut mereka. Selain terkenal karena pantainya, Iwa juga terkenal dengan para gadisnya yang cantik eksotis. Makanya begitu memasuki kota tersebut, Naruto langsung memasang matanya baik-baik, menikmati setiap pemandangan indah yang melintas di dekat mereka. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah si pirang itu.

"Ayo kita ke taman ria!" seru Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Taman ria?"

"Apa ada gema di sini?" Naruto memegang telinganya dan menghadap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup. Menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dia kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan itu." Sasuke lalu mendengus. "Naruto, dengar. Perjalanan ke Konoha memakan waktu 12 jam. Jika kita terus-menerus singgah, aku tidak yakin kita tiba tepat waktu di sana. Jadi hentikan pemikiranmu untuk bermain- main di taman ria."

Naruto berdecak. "Haaah, dasar payah! Kau ini membosankan, _teme_! Mumpung kita ada di sini, kenapa tidak menikmatinya sekalian?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau bilang apa padaku barusan?"

"Payah?"

 _Cukup sudah._ Sasuke menggenggam stir dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku. Tidak. Payah," desis Sasuke sambil menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Beruntung tak ada orang atau kendaraan lain di belakang mereka. "Kita akan ke taman ria."

" _Yes_!" sorak Naruto.

Tak lama, mereka berdiri sambil menatap dua menara yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Terdengar teriakan histeris dari para pengunjung yang sedang bermain di atas sana. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Naruto kegirangan.

"Itu _Hysteria_!" seru si pirang seperti orang kalap. "Kita main itu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kutantang kau. Kubayarkan bensinmu kalau kau berani naik ke sana!"

Sasuke membenci dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena terpancing saat mendengar kata 'kubayarkan bensinmu' yang artinya uangnya aman untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

15 menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dari permainan itu sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak, dia tidak mual. Hanya saja, rasanya seluruh isi perutnya beterbangan. Seperti ada kupu-kupu bermain di sana. Beberapa kali dia harus menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa geli di sana. Lalu sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh pada Naruto yang menyeringai padanya.

"Tantangan lagi," seringai Naruto sambil meremas pundaknya sebelum menunjuk pada permainan yang membuat Sasuke pernah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menaikinya. Tornado. "Aku akan membayar makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Ka-kau gila!" Kulit Sasuke yang memang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat.

"Kau takut?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke di antara kerumunan orang-orang menuju permainan itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pada akhirnya dia menuruti Naruto. Kenapa dia jadi lemah begini?

" _Huueeek_!" Sasuke berjongkok di belakang salah satu kursi taman di bawah pohon, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya dengan geli. Inilah alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin naik tornado. Itachi pernah membawa mereka ke sini dan hasilnya, Sasuke tidak berhenti muntah selama 15 menit. _Sialan kau, Naruto! Kalau bukan karena tantangan itu, aku tidak akan pernah menaikinya! Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu, kucincang kau! Akan kubuang potongan-potongan tubuhmu di hutan tak dikenal!_

Sasuke lalu berdiri sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang kosong. Kaos abu-abunya nampak kusut dan basah di bagian punggung akibat peluh. Rasa mual itu sudah berangsur hilang tapi dia masih ingin beristirahat. Dia putuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi taman di bawah salah satu pohon yang sudah meranggas dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Lalu dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin pada pipinya. Dia mengangkat lengan dan melihat Naruto sudah kembali setelah menikmati permainan Tornado sekali lagi, menempelkan minuman dingin di wajahnya sendiri.

"Minumlah," ujar Naruto pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Masih berbaring, Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Naruto, menempelkannya di dahinya. Butir-butir air dari minuman itu terasa menyejukkan wajahnya yang panas. Naruto lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi sembari menikmati minumannya sendiri. Dia menatap orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Tidak kusangka seorang Uchiha ternyata punya kelemahan," katanya pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi kalimat itu. Dia masih terlalu lelah.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?"

"Mm. Bersama aniki."

"Pasti menyenangkan." Naruto meneguk minumannya, tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mendongak padanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aniki selalu memaksaku untuk menaiki permainan yang tidak kusuka," sindirnya. Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu... apa kau menyukai taman ria?"

"Ada satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Setiap kali ke sini, aku selalu mengimpikan untuk melihat balon-balon udara terbang ke angkasa," sahut Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia menceritakan impian kekanak-kanakan itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu.

Naruto tampak tertawa geli tapi merasa senang karena untuk sesaat dia mendapati nada suara pemuda sinis itu terdengar sedikit... riang. Si pirang lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk pergi.

Melihatnya, Sasuke bertanya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Tunggu di sini. Dan jangan beranjak dari tempatmu!" kata Naruto yang lalu bergabung dengan kerumunan.

Sasuke menunggu, seperti yang disuruhkan pemuda itu. Lalu kedua matanya melebar saat melihat banyak sekali balon udara terbang ke angkasa dan menyebar ke segala penjuru. Balon-balon itu penuh warna, kontras dengan langit biru yang seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Terdengar decak kagum dari para pengunjung taman ria. Sasuke tersenyum. Tahu jika Naruto-lah yang melepaskan balon-balon itu ke udara. Sementara itu dari balik tembok, sambil menghisap rokok _menthol_ -nya, Naruto tersenyum saat menatap balon-balon udara yang tampak semakin kecil itu.

.

Mereka meninggalkan Iwa setelah makan malam di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari taman ria. Kali ini gantian Naruto yang menyetir mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia itu seperti ular. Habis makan langsung tidur. Padahal baru pukul 8 malam. _Benar-benar payah_. Naruto lalu melirik Sasuke yang bergelung di kursi sebelahnya. Melalui cahaya lampu jalan, dia mendapati pundak Sasuke bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur. Naruto kembali menatap jalanan di depannya dan mendesah. _Uchiha Sasuke... kau itu seperti sebuah godaan. Jika saja kau adalah wanita..._ Naruto kembali bersenandung.

 _Que se terminen las peliculas de accion_. _Que se destruyan en el mundo los placers_. _Y que se escriba hoy una ultima cancion_. _Pero que me quedes tu_. _Y me quede tu abrazo_. _Y el beso que inventas cada dia_. _Y que me quede aqui_. _Despues del ocaso_. _Para siempre tu melancholia_. _Porque yoooo, yoo si, si_. _Que dependo de ti_. _Y si me quedas tu_. _Me queda la vida (2)_.

Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik jam tangannya lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang asyik menyetir. Si pirang itu rupanya tak sadar jika pemuda sinis itu terbangun dan menatapnya. Baru tiga menit kemudian, Naruto melirik Sasuke dan bertanya, "Sudah bangun, eh?"

"Bahasa Spanyol-mu bagus. Belajar di mana?"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

" _Yeah_. Suaramu sumbang makanya aku terbangun."

"Kau selalu saja sinis, memuji di awal tapi menjatuhkan di akhir," kata Naruto. "Omong-omong kau mengerti bahasa Spanyol?" Dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu berujar, "Dasar Uchiha! Apa sih, yang tidak bisa kalian lakukan?"

"Klan Uchiha memang terlahir dengan bakat luar biasa," sahut Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Naruto mendengus, mengikuti gaya Sasuke. "Tapi aku tahu kelemahanmu." Dia menyeringai, membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Lagi. "Tidak mau kembali tidur?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku merokok 'kan?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Oh." Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Untuk menghapus kecanggungan di antara mereka, Naruto lalu menekan tombol radio dan mencari saluran yang memutar musik. Terdengar intro piano melalui _speaker_ . "Ah, _Yellow Moon_!" serunya.

"Kau juga suka lagu itu?" Sasuke secara naluri menegakkan tubuh.

"Hm!" angguk Naruto mantap.

Dia lalu menekan tombol volume dan ruangan di dalam mobil langsung dipenuhi suara lagu tersebut. Kemudian dia bernyanyi yang diteruskan Sasuke membuatnya menoleh dengan takjub. Naruto lalu bernyanyi sambil tertawa dan berhenti untuk memberikan giliran pada Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan liriknya dengan suara yang tak kalah sumbangnya. Saat di _chorus_ , mereka pun bernyanyi bersama. Jika saja di langit muncul bulan kuning, tentu suasananya lebih mendukung akan kegembiraan mereka. Sayangnya, di langit hanya muncul bulan sabit putih pucat dan tak begitu terang. Bahkan sesekali bulan sabit itu tertutup awan. Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto melihat pemuda itu tertawa, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang hanya ada di sebelah kanan, dan secara aneh membuatnya terpesona beberapa saat. Begitu lagu itu selesai, Naruto tersadar dan kini tampak raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Aku masih mau mendengarnya," keluh Naruto.

" _Yeah_." Sasuke menyetujui. "Hei, _dobe_..." Entah kenapa Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto dengan kata itu. Selain mudah diingat, kata itu juga sesuai dengan sosok si pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau punya standar untuk wanita yang akan menjadi pacarmu?"

Naruto kini menoleh pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali pada jalan raya. "Sasuke- _san_ , keluargaku adalah tipe keluarga di mana seorang suami membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar untuk setiap ulang tahun pernikahan!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu tapi Naruto terus saja mengoceh.

"Saat kecil, melihat ayahku seperti itu, rasanya memalukan. Mungkin saat itu aku tidak mengerti dengan rasa cinta antara ayah dan ibuku, tapi sekarang... kurasa itulah tipe yang paling ideal untuk sebuah pasangan. Ibuku tidak tertarik dengan ayahku saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tidak jarang mereka saling mengejek. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan ibu mencoba untuk kencan dengannya, ibu menyadari jika akhirnya dia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya... yah, kira-kira begitulah."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sasuke.

"Itulah kenapa, aku tidak memiliki standar untuk urusan romantis. Setiap kali bertemu wanita, aku selalu membayangkan apakah wanita ini adalah cinta sejatiku atau bukan! Karena aku adalah tipe yang selalu berpikiran positif!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas.

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau terlalu optimis." Cinta sejati? Sasuke merasa tidak suka mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. _Setiap wanita sudah tentu memiliki kesempatan. Tapi diriku... memang tak memiliki satu pun kesempatan itu_. Dilipatnya kembali kakinya ke dada dan memutar wajahnya menghadap jendela, pura-pura tidur. Mendengar lagu _Yellow Moon_ tadi, telah mengingatkannya akan sebuah perpisahan.

Dengan Naruto.

.

Sasuke merasakan bahunya diguncang lembut. Dia membuka mata perlahan dan sinar matahari langsung menerangi kelopaknya. Dia mengucek-ngucek mata, menguap lebar sekali, sebelum mendapati wajah Naruto yang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah simpang empat. Di samping mobil mereka terdapat sebuah halte bus menuju Uzushio. Jika belok kanan, maka mereka akan menemukan Konoha. Tubuhnya langsung menegak dengan raut wajah kaku.

"Sudah jam sembilan pagi," sahut Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kita berpisah di sini."

"..."

" _Doshitei_?" Naruto tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke yang terdiam.

Dia memperhatikan Sasuke membuka pintu mobil diikuti Naruto yang berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil ranselnya dan memasangnya di punggungnya. Sasuke yang bersandar pada badan mobil hanya memperhatikan Naruto menarik sebatang rokok dari saku _jeans_ -nya. Lagi. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Berkendara bersama Naruto, dia mengira akan sangat menyebalkan, ternyata tidak. Naruto telah memberikan sesuatu yang tidak dia dapatkan saat bersama Itachi dan hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan sesuatu yang aneh muncul di dalam dadanya dan merambat seperti sulur yang seolah mengikat jantung dan paru-parunya. Bersama Naruto, dia merasa sulit bernapas tapi di sisi lain, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Dia―mau tidak mau mengakui―merasa sangat kehilangan dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Naruto menghembuskan asap dari hidungnya, menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan kalau kutinggal?"

"Konoha hanya berjarak tiga kilometer dari sini. Kau yang harusnya tidak baik-baik saja." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

" _Yeah_. Aku masih butuh 8 jam lagi sebelum tiba di Uzushio. Menyebalkan!" Naruto membuang abu rokoknya sebelum menyelipkan kembali benda itu di antara bibirnya. "Sasuke, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal." Sekali lagi dia mendapati tatapan aneh itu. "Sebenarnya aku baru diputuskan pacarku. Dia bilang sifatku sangat berbeda dengan sosokku dan baginya aku sangat membosankan. Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau wanita tertarik dengan tipe _bad boy_ tapi..."

"Wanita yang bodoh," potong Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap jalan raya. Dia berharap dalam hati jika bus yang akan ditumpangi Naruto tidak lewat dalam setengah jam atau lebih baik tidak sama sekali. Dia kembali menatap si pirang dan berkata, "Tapi kau lebih bodoh..."

Dengan sepasang mata biru yang dimilikinya, Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Aku mengira kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang ideal, jika melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Wanita itu hanya melihat dari kacamata kuda."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto sekali lagi menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

"..."

"Kalau aku wanita, sudah pasti kau kujadikan pacar."

"Diamlah!" Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto yang berdiri di depannya sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan tepat saat itu, sebuah bus mendekat. Kekecewaan langsung menghantamnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Naruto setelah membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan kedsnya.

" _Yeah_." Sasuke menunduk dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. "A-apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Kau berharap mau bertemu lagi denganku?" Naruto menyeringai menggoda.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. _Apa kau mengharapkan hal yang sama denganku, Naruto?_ _Saling bertemu kembali?_ Tapi rangkaian kata itu hanya bermain di kepalanya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan berkata, "Senang berkendara bersamamu."

Sasuke menatap tangan kecoklatan itu. Jika dia menjabatnya, itu berarti sebuah perpisahan. Jika tidak... ah, Sasuke tak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam situasi canggung seperti ini. Dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan menangis sedu sedan sambil melambaikan sapu tangan pada seorang pria yang akan meninggalkannya. Dia bukan wanita. Lagipula Naruto bukan kekasihnya. Dikeluarkannya tangan kanannya dari saku celana, mengusap telapaknya yang basah karena keringat lalu membalas uluran tangan itu dengan berat hati.

"Terima kasih. Tidak, jangan menghalangiku untuk tidak mengatakannya."

Naruto menggenggam keras tangan Sasuke sebelum melepasnya. Sekali lagi dia menyeringai pada Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan naik ke bus. Dia mengangguk melalui jendela yang terbuka sebelum bus itu melaju kencang, menyisakan debu-debu yang beterbangan di sekeliling Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak pelan menatap bus yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Dengan langkah berat dia memaksa masuk ke mobil. Hidung mancungnya menangkap aroma rokok _menthol_ khas Naruto. Dia pun menggeleng sebelum tersenyum tipis dan melajukan kembali _Chevrolet_ -nya untuk berbelok ke kanan, pulang ke rumah.

.

Dua hari kemudian Sasuke berada di kamarnya sendirian. Ayah dan ibunya keluar untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di pusat kota. Sedangkan Itachi mengajak Shizune, kekasihnya untuk berkeliling kota Konoha. Lalu bel rumah berdering, membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan buku bacaannya dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Sebentar!" seru Sasuke pada orang yang menekan bel berkali-kali. "Siapa?"

"Uhm... aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!" balas orang itu dari balik pintu membuat Sasuke tertegun sepersekian detik. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya tapi..." Naruto mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. Begitu tiba di Uzushio, entah ide gila dari mana, dia langsung menghubungi salah satu staf akademik di kampusnya untuk mencari biodata Sasuke. Hingga semalam dia langsung berangkat ke Konoha dan baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Uchiha. "Aku bodoh dan tidak sensitif, maafkan aku!" Dia kembali mengoceh tak jelas. " _Ano_ , aku mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi..."

Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintu kembali merasa terganggu dengan kata- kata Naruto yang tak kunjung selesai. Dia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Kalau kau ingin bilang sesuatu kata—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat sebuket bunga lili berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ap-apa..."

"Aku akan mengatakannya! Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya! Kau memang tidak pernah bersabar… _gomen_ , maksudku… uhm, maukah kau... mencoba satu 'kesempatan' itu bersamaku?"

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya terasa lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia setengah mendongak pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi sekitar 10 sentimeter darinya itu, sedang memegang buket besar bunga lili. Dia terdiam selama beberapa menit, merasa syok karena Naruto tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya sangat diharapkannya.

"Kau... kau itu... bodoh."

Sasuke maju dua langkah, menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Naruto sebelum menarik wajah pemuda itu ke bibirnya. Naruto sedikit terkesiap tapi dengan tanggap meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kiri Sasuke, menggenggamnya. Ciuman mereka intens dan dalam. Sasuke bisa merasakan mulut Naruto yang dingin karena rokok _menthol_ yang sering dihisapnya. Terasa ganjil tapi manis sekaligus menyenangkan. Naruto pun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke mundur ke dalam rumah. Tanpa diminta, si pirang menendang pintu di belakangnya dan dari dalam terdengar percakapan.

"Omong-omong, kenapa bunga lili?"

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkan bunga mawar. Aku hanya memilih acak saat di toko bunga tadi. Perjalanan ke sini sangat melelahkan, kau tahu!"

"Tapi bunga lili tidak bagus. Kita 'kan _gay_ (3)."

.

 **END**

.

 **Gin Note :**

(1). _Let all news stations be ruined. With how much I hate the television anyways. Let all smiles become ancient relics. And let all the rays of sunlight be extinguished_.

(2). _Let all the action movies come to an end. Let all the pleasures in the world be destroyed. And today let the last song be written. But let me keep you. And let me keep your embrace. And the kiss that you invent every day. And that I stay here. After the sunset. Forever your melancholy. Because I, I-I depend on you. And if you let me keep you. I'll keep my life (Que Me Quedes Tu by Shakira)_.

(3). Di Jepang, bunga lili disebut Yuri, sebuah panggilan u/ Girl-Girl Love (Lesbian)

(4). Scene terakhir, saya ambil dari salah satu manga OS _sho-ai_ tapi lupa judulnya. Sudah sangat lama saya membacanya.

Jadi, kawan-kawan, bersediakah kalian meripyu fic gaje ini?

 **Amaya Note :**

Thx buat My Gin yang dah bikin akun ini tetap aktif. Sungguh, saya sedang mengalami WB tingkat dewa. Gin yang aktif mem-publish fic dan saya hanya membantu dengan doa *ngakak* Gomen ya Honey... *kekek, peluk erat, cipok2*

Anw... ada yang tahu Komik Candy-Candy? Entah kenapa, saya berpikir rasanya keren jika ada fic Kakasaku yang diadaptasi dari komik ini *grin, dijitak Gin*


End file.
